I can never have what I really want
by ChloeDracoMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger can have almost anything she wanted, except for one thing. She can't have what she truly want.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wizarding World. **

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for clicking this story. I know that I'm not that good in writing, but please give me a chance. Please with cherry on top. Anyway, in this story the Golden Trio went back to Hogwarts for their final year. I hope you like it.**

I'm glad the war is over. I'm glad that everything turned out the way it was supposed to be. I'm glad to be Hermione Granger. I look back at the days when Harry, Ron, and I were just students at Hogwarts, I miss being just a bookworm. There was never a normal day in our lives. Being best friends with Harry Potter has its price; never being normal. I never regret meeting him at the Hogwarts Express, but sometimes I miss being _just_ a girl and not part of the Golden Trio.

Ever since my friends and I went back to school for our seventh year after the war, things had changed for the better; I got more friends, I expanded my knowledge, I got fascinated to be a healer, and it was the year my heart was taken from me.

War can really bring people together. It's not surprising to see that the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs had united to change the prejudice beliefs of some wizarding families. What surprised me is that Draco "I'm better than you" Malfoy decided to switch sides. It surprised the whole world. Most of us were glad that he joined the light side, but that doesn't mean that we welcomed him with bugs and kisses. No we didn't, but his action was very much appreciated

It never occurred to me that Draco would be one of my best friends. After a year of spending time with Malfoy, I can't say that I didn't develop some feelings for him. Yes Malfoy was an arrogant git for six years, but he had proven himself to everyone when he returned to study at Hogwarts, he was even made Headboy. Unbelievable but it's true.

I have graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, but it seems like it was just yesterday that I stepped into Platform 9 ¾ for my seventh year. Time flies when you're busy.

My best friends and I _usually_ go out for lunch every Wednesday, it was a promise we made to each other after we graduated. I haven't seen Ron and Harry for two years now. We all have jobs, and it keeps us busy. Ron and Harry have families to take care of. I understand those reasons, but that doesn't mean we can't meet. I miss them, I really do. I just can't think of a good reason why they can't spare some time to see me. They moved out of the Burrow and they didn't tell me where they went. I tried to see them when they're at work but they just kept avoiding me. Am I really that bad?

I'm just glad Draco is still here to be my friend. He's been a great friend. He cheered me up when I was mopping around because my other friends avoided me.

"Cheer up. You're Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age. There's almost nothing in the world you can't have or achieve. You're young, smart, and beautiful. Don't let a little bump in the road ruin your life. Where's the Hermione Granger that destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes? I know that she's somewhere inside that mopping shell of yours. Just enjoy life. You can live without them for sure." I remember the words Draco always use to cheer me up. He's a real motivational speaker.

Draco still goes out to lunch with me, just like he promised. He never fails to cheer me up. He always makes me smile and laugh. Our lunches are always full of laughter. He always have new jokes to share and new stories to tell. I look forward to our lunches. It keeps me alive.

One day he decides to surprise me by saying that he finally found the one destined to him. He said he was already engaged with the girl. He was the happiest man in the world. He's getting married to someone named Astoria Greengrass. I'm happy that he's happy.

He invited me to his wedding. It was every girl's dream. It was such a perfect wedding. I can't help but feel jealous because I know that I'll never have a wedding as perfect as this. I felt like I was dying when they exchanged vows. I kept the pain inside. I don't want anyone to see that I'm falling apart on my best friend's wedding.

He's right, I can have almost anything I want. I can have any job I like. I can buy anything I want. I can have any book I want to read. But the one thing I really want need, I can't. I can't have the man I love.

I know I can never have Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to me. If you can just click the review button below, it'll make my day. **


End file.
